Father's And Son
by vic32
Summary: Justin's reaction to Gus's question. (sequel to Father and Son)


Brian smiled as he picked up his son from the muncher house as he called it. Gus had gotten the OK from them to call Justin dad. In fact they were as thrilled as Brian was, when he asked if it would be ok.

Looking in the rearview mirror at Gus he smiled, "You ready Sonnyboy?"

Grinning widely Gus nodded, "Yes daddy and I made this for Justin" he finished holding a handmade invitation to dinner and ice cream.

Brian gave a huge smile as he replied, "Gus that is really good, Justin will be so happy to get that. Do you know when you will ask him your special question?"

Holding the invite like it was gold he told his father, "Over the ice cream daddy, just like I asked you"

Stopped at the traffic lights he turned to look back at his son with a huge smile on his face, "That is perfect, I know he is going to be so happy"

They finally made it go the loft and as soon as Gus spotted Justin he ran into his arms wrapping his arms around his neck in a huge hug, "Justin, Justin, Justin"

Hugging the little boy Justin smiled as he spun him around, "Gus, Gus, Gus, it's so good to see you. How is my favourite guy"

Laughing after he was set back on his feet Gus replied, "I'm happy, I made you this" he said handing over the invitation.

Taking the paper from Gus, Justin's heart swelled. It had a drawing of three people who were clearly himself Gus and Brian in a love heart and the words ' _I love you, please come to dinner and ice cream and surprise' ._

His eyes glistened with happy tears as he glanced at Brian who was smiling before looking to Gus to reply, "I would love to Gus, and I love you as well and I LOVE your art work , I'll treasure it always"

Gus beamed at the praise taking Justin by the hand, "Come on grab your coat we are going now, aren't we daddy?"

They arrived at Anne's Cafe, it was one of Justin's most favourite places to eat, "Gus did you pick here to eat, I love this place?"

Gus once again beamed at getting praise, it always felt really good to get that from Justin or his daddy.

Nodding holding both their hands as they made their way to the table, "I did, I love eating here too, it's always yummy food"

Sitting at the table they all chose the same dish of chicken burgers with fries, even Brian did just this once. They chatted about everything and anything over their dinner, with lots of laughter within.

People at surrounding tables even made sure to tell them that their laughter made their day brighter.

Brian and Gus couldn't wait to get to the ice cream parlour to ask Justin the big question and to see his reaction when they did. Brian knew that this was going to make his sunshines year.

Justin could tell that something was up but what it was he had no clue, Brian and Gus kept exchanging glances and grinning before giggling like loons. He knew a surprise was coming because Gus had it on the invitation so he couldn't wait to find out.

Later on after dinner they made their way to Kathy's ice parlour it was another of Justin's favourite places so he was very excited, "Oh I'm so happy we are having our ice cream here, they do the best ones and they so that one they sell in England knickerbocker Glory, I'm going to get that, how about you guys"

Gus nodded, "oh yes, I'm getting that, how about you daddy?"

Groaning inside Brian caught the look on his boys face, and seeing the smile he gave in and ordered the same thing. Luckily they did kiddies size ones as they tended to be rather large.

Justin looked like he was in heaven eating his as he closed his eyes while enjoying it making noises Brian didn't think he heard outside the bedroom. Leaning over whispering in his ear, "Sunshine, I think you should save those noises for our bedroom"

Turning beetroot red Justin giggled but continued to eat keeping the noises down a tad.

Gus gave his dad a look asking if he could do it now and getting a nod and a smile in return he did.

Looking at Justin Gus spoke, "Justin can I ask you a question please?"

Smiling at the little boy he nodded,"Of course you can Gus, you can ask me anything any time you want"

Biting his lip Gus then took in a breath, "Can I call you dad, because you feel like a dad to me and I love you in my heart like I do daddy, so is it ok if I call you dad now?"

Justin gasped and teared up, looking from Gus to Brian then to Gus again after getting a smile and a mod from Brian.

Brian put his arm around Justin, " So sunshine, you want to our Sonnyboys other dad?"

Tears now fell from Justin's eyes as he nodded, "Oh Gus, yes,YES, I would love it if you called me dad. I love you like a son, I have since the day you were born. Thank you so much"

Gus leapt for joy running around jumping into Justin's arms, "I love you dad sooooo much. Now I have the two best daddies in the world, I'm so lucky"

Kissing Gus on the cheek Justin replied, "We are lucky to have a wonderful son like you"

Brian hugged his two boys as the tables around burst into applause after hearing the exchange.

Gus held on tight to his dad's he couldn't believe his luck, yup he knew in his heart he had the best family a boy could dream of.

Leaving the ice cream parlour holding their hands they made their way to the park to finish off their day and he couldn't wait to share his mommies and sister.

 **The end**


End file.
